1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information recording apparatus for recording a plurality of image information onto a plurality of information recording means to execute backup of the image information.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
It is executed for an electronic camera or the like to record an image to a memory card. The memory card is high in speed as compared with a mechanical medium such as a floppy disc or the like. On the other side, since the memory card is high in cost or price, the memory card is not suited for conservation for a long time. Chief or principal uses of the memory card are conservation for a short time such as data carrier or the like for instruments, and rewriting is frequently made to the memory card.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 2-142582, for example, an electronic endoscope apparatus has been proposed which uses such a memory card to record and manage an endoscope image.
By the way, not limited to the memory card, in order to raise reliability of the recorded data, an arrangement in which the same data are recorded double onto a recording apparatus different from the primary recording apparatus, so-called backup has widely been adopted. In a case where a fault or impediment occurs in the primary recording apparatus, a method has been taken in which the recording is found out or located from the backup recording apparatus, and is restored.
However, the conventional electronic endoscope apparatus has the following problems. That is, the information recorded into the primary recording apparatus and information connected with the information recorded into the backup recording apparatus are managed discretely or separately from each other. Accordingly, in a case where a fault or impediment occurs in the primary recording apparatus, it takes much time or it is troublesome to find out the recording from the backup recording apparatus to return the information.